HALLOWEEN
by Shini-cat
Summary: ARC Duo par avec ses amis à la chasse au bonbons, mais une surprise l'attent, mais pas de bon goût la surprise....je sais nul comme résumé, mais faut lire pour savoir la suite ! Bonne lecture! fic refaite !


**Titre:** Halloween

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Dans celui-là, il n'y a pas, mais dans les prochain**s**, peut-être!

**Genre:** Romance, général, angst lol!!

**Bêta:**Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi...snif :(

Arc "Evenement"

**1) Halloween**

2) Noël

3) Le Nouvel An

Pour le moment, je suis sûr que ces trois là y sont puisqu'ils sont en cour de création! Je sais pour l'originalité des titres on repassera, mais bon...XD on fait avec!!

Bonne lecture

_**HALLOWEEN**_

- M'man, dépêches!!

- Oui, oui! Tu arrêterais de gesticuler dans tous les sens, je pourrais accrocher cette cape!! S'exclama une femme d'environ trente ans, des yeux bleus/violets et les cheveux longs. En face d'elle, se tenais un petit garçon avec les yeux de la même couleur, les cheveux lui arrivant entre les omoplates et mesurant entre 1m10 et 1m20.

Le petit garçon trépignait d'impatience ! Sa mère, à genoux pour être a sa hauteur, tentait tant bien que mal d'accrocher une longue cape noir autour du cou du petit garçon, mais ce dernier ne réussissait pas à rester en place. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, lui intimant l'ordre de rester tranquille.

- Ca y'est!! S'exclama la mère du petit garçon qui portait le doux nom de Duo Maxwell.

Avec un immense sourire, Duo partit en courant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher une poche. Sa mère le suivit et lui dit:

-Duo, tu fais attention, d'accord! Tu ne vas pas trop loin, tu restes dans le quartier! C'est halloween, les monstres sont de sortie.

Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux violines de la mère. Elle savait que son fils n'avait pas peur de ces choses là, mais elle aimait bien le taquiner. Duo était un enfant qui disait n'avoir peur de rien ... mais sa mère savait que c'était faux. Elle savait que le soir, il avait du mal à s'approcher de son lit, de peur que quelque chose ne l'attrape par les chevilles. Duo était entré dans l'âge ou il se croyait grand, alors que la simple idée d'aller à la cave lui faisait peur.

-M'man, je crois plus aux monstres, c'est pour les bébés! Je suis grand! Bon, j'y vais!!

-A plus tard!! Et fait attention aux vampires! Ca va faire un an qu'ils n'ont pas mangé!

-M'man, t'as fini, oui? S'exclama Duo avec exaspération.

-Ecoutes ta mère, fiston! S'exclama une voix grave provenant du salon.

-P'pa, tu vas pas t'y mettre! Y'a pas un mort-vivant sur le pas de la porte!!

Il ouvrit ladite porte et...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!!

-Mon chéri, pourquoi...?? Sa mère se tut ainsi que son père. Duo tourna un regard meurtrier vers ses parents, alors qu'il avait les fesses encore au sol. Il était en colère.

-Tu disais, mon lapin? Demanda la voix moqueuse de sa mère.

-...rien.

-Des bonbons ou un sort?

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Duo, en voulant sortir, n'avait pas fait attention au garçon qui se tenait devant la porte. La tête tournée vers ses parents, il ne l'avait pas vu. Ce ne fut que quand il le percuta qu'il le remarqua: il était blond, avait des yeux qui devait être bleu, de la terre sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Les vêtement débraillés qu'il portait devaient avoir passer des mois dans une décharge.

Duo se releva et passa à côté du jeune garçon sans lui accorder un regard...sauf peut-être un regard noir. Avant de sortir, il lança un dernier:

-A plus tard, m'man!

Et il partit rejoindre un petit groupe d'enfants avec lequel il commença à faire le tour des maisons.

Trop occupé à faire peur aux autres enfants plus petits que lui, Duo ne vit pas qu'il s'éloignait de chez lui. Habitant en bordure de ville, où les maisons se faisaient plus rares, il remontait peu à peu vers le centre. Mais si les enfants, qui habitaient, eux, dans le centre ville, se rapprochaient de chez eux, lui, s'éloignait lentement et inexorablement de chez lui.

Ils passaient de porte en porte faisant la collecte de bonbon.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords du centre ville, l'un des enfants dit:

-22h30?! Faut que je rentre les gars! On se retrouve à la rentrée! Et il partit en courant. La nuit avait repris ses droits sur la ville et Duo ne vit le garçon que quand il passa sous les lampadaires.

-Moi aussi, sinon, je vais me faire fâcher par mes parents! A plus!

Les trois autres partirent également, le laissant seul dans la pénombre.

Duo fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de chez lui. Mais en chemin, quelques frissons lui parcoururent l'échine, comme lorsque l'on est observé. Cette désagréable sensation ne s'arrêta pas au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Il se retourna plusieurs fois pendant qu'il avançait. A chaque pas, les frissons devenaient de plus en plus désagréables.

Le silence de la rue fut rompu pas le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe. Ce son raisonna et le fit sursauter. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et accéléra le pas.

Les rues, qui malgré le monde dans le centre de la ville, étaient désertes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, ne le rassuraient pas. Plusieurs maisons abandonnées lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Les volets grinçaient, les feuilles des arbres se frottant les une aux autres, produisaient un son plus qu'inquiétant. L'étrange impression d'être dans un des nombreux films d'horreur où les personnages disparaissaient au détour d'une rue lui fit peur.

Un bruit d'aile lui frôla l'oreille et avec une exclamation de surprise, il fit un bond sur le côté. Il se colla au mur, complètement terrorisé. La peur lui nouant le ventre, il se jura de ne plus jamais s'éloigner de chez lui. Rentrer seul était bien la dernière chose qu'il ferait à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Plaqué contre le mur, il était complètement paralysé. L'idée de s'enfuir en courant lui vint en tête, mais ses pieds, littéralement cloués au sol, refusèrent de lui obéir.

"J'suis un grand garçon, j'suis un grand garçon!" ne cessait de se répéter Duo.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et réussit enfin à se décoller du mur au prix de grands efforts. Mais pour être sûr de n'avoir personne à ses trousses, il marcha à reculons, mais même comme ça, il ne sembla pas remarquer que quelqu'un pouvait quand même le surprendre par derrière !

Il s'en rendit enfin compte lorsqu'une sorte de courant d'air lui frôla l'épaule. Le coeur partant au triple galop, il poussa un hurlement et partit se cacher derrière une poubelle pour se protéger. En pleurs, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, les bras autour de ses jambes, ces dernières repliées contre sa poitrine et la tête plongée dans ses premiers.

Des pas approchèrent de sa cachette. Ses tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité. Il s'imaginait déjà voir débarquer un vampire avec de longues dents pointues, une longue cape, des yeux jaunes, les cheveux noirs et tout le tralala digne d'un film d'épouvante.

Quand l'ombre se trouva au dessus de la poubelle et que Duo put voir son visage, il se calma. Il se trouva stupide d'avoir réagi de cette façon quand il put enfin voir le visage de la personne.

C'est un garçon de deux/trois ans de plus qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait, du peu qu'il pouvait voir dans la pénombre, les cheveux bruns en bataille, il devait faire une tête de plus que lui et avait des yeux noirs à cause de l'obscurité, mais qui était plus vraisemblablement bleus.

-Ca va? Demanda le nouveau venu.

-Ou...oui. Répondit timidement Duo.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci? Demanda l'autre.

-Je...je rentrais chez moi. Répondit Duo.

-Tu habites loin?

-A moins d'un kilomètre.

-Tu faisais quoi, pour être si loin de chez toi?

-J'étais parti avec des copains pour aller chercher des bonbons! Répondit faiblement Duo.

-Ho! Je vois! Comment tu t'appelles et quel âge as-tu?

-J'ai 8 ans et je m'appelle Duo Maxwell.

-Hn! Moi, j'ai 11 ans et je m'appelle Heero Yuy! Viens avec moi, tu vas me dire où tu habites, je vais te raccompagner!

-Je...je veux pas te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas. Mais j'ai peur que tu fasses une crise cardiaque avant que tu n'arrives chez toi!

-...

-...

-Très drôle!! Je suis plié en quatre, si t'as pas remarqué!!

L'autre esquissa un sourire. Il se releva et tendit la main au plus jeune pour l'aider à en faire autant. Duo prit la main tendue et se releva péniblement.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au plus vieux et continua son chemin momentanément interrompu. Pendant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux.

Duo avait le sentiment étrange d'être en sécurité près de l'autre garçon. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Il vit l'autre jeune homme sourire. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il détourna la tête, mais, pas dupe, il prit garde de ne pas s'éloigner de Heero.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Duo, ce dernier se retourna vers Heero:

-Merci, Heero!

-De rien, maintenant, rentres! Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter!

-D'accord!

Duo remonta l'allée de chez lui sous le regard impassible d'Heero.

Quand Duo se retourna avant de fermer la porte, il fut déçu de voir que son aîné n'était plus là.

Il avait voulu le remercier de l'avoir ramener, de l'avoir rassurer. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps.

La porte claqua et Duo rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient dans le salon. Il passa tout le reste de la soirée à brasser son butin. Des bonbons de toutes sortes étaient éparpillés sur la table du salon. Des caramels, des sucettes, des carambars, des ours en gélatine ! Et plein d'autres choses.

Quelques minutes après avoir rangé ses bonbons, il alla se coucher et repensa à son sauveur aux yeux bleus avant de s'endormir, épuisé par toutes les émotions de la soirée!!

Fin

Voilà, pour mon retour, je vous offre une petite fic toute simple, mais qui fera partie d'un arc!

Vous avez toutes les explications en haut!! Pour plus de questions, demandez-moi!!

Kiss

Shin'


End file.
